DEVELOPMENTAL CORE (CORE B) Project Summary The Developmental Core (Core B) supports the research and educational needs of the members of the DC CFAR. The main objective of the Developmental Core is to facilitate the establishment of competitive scientific programs in HIV research by CFAR investigators. This objective will be accomplished through pursuing the following Specific Aims. Aim 1 is to provide support and promote innovative, collaborative and multidisciplinary HIV/AIDS research in Washington, DC through the Pilot Awards Program. Two RFA cycles per year will identify and fund the most meritorious applications from the CFAR early stage and new HIV investigators and established investigators newly transitioning to HIV research. Aim 2 is to coordinate a mentoring program to support the development of early stage and new HIV/AIDS investigators and senior scientists newly transitioning to the field of HIV/AIDS research, with an emphasis on women and underrepresented minorities. This mentoring program is tightly linked to the Pilot Awards Program and will engage both successful and unsuccessful RFA applicants with the goal of preparing them for future grant submissions, developing their understanding of ideas, techniques and methods used in HIV research and connecting them to CFAR HIV research community and relevant Core services. Aim 3 will provide educational and training opportunities in HIV/AIDS for all CFAR investigators through organization of research seminars, grant writing sessions and journal clubs. In summary, the Developmental Core is a central scientific and educational component of the DC CFAR, serving a critical role in developing the next generation of HIV researches in Washington, DC and significantly contributing to the DC CFAR mission of contributing to end the HIV epidemic.